


Something Fishy [Podfic]

by greeniron, LinguisticJubilee



Series: The Cephalopod Who Loved Me [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint stands outside the tank for Octopus Cynea, a Treasure of the Pacific, feeling distinctly like an idiot. He broke into an aquarium in the middle of the night, --an aquarium, by the way, he had just tried to convince his boss was full of Bad Guys Up to No Good--armed to the teeth with a bow and quiver, to talk to an octopus. Not his proudest moment.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Coulson gets turned into an octopus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fishy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Fishy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560593) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



Time: 28:10

  
[Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cephalapod/Something%20Fishy.m4b)  ||  [Mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013110701.zip)  



End file.
